Keeping Secrets
by xx midnite xx
Summary: Kiwi walked toward kai contemplating whether to jump him or to knock his teeth out. A year!1 year and only 12 emails and phone calls on holidays! is that how best friends treat each other?kai had never been a social person, but he always treated her diffe
1. Intro

**I walked down the streets of New York, staring at all the stores. I see pictures of myself staring back. My icy blue hair all done up in different styles, the make-up making my face look flawless, my piercing pink eyes that every guy falls in love with. Those were the days where everything seemed normal. I had the best friends a girl could dream for, and a boyfriend that every girl wanted. But the day I came back to Canada, everything changed.**

**_Either she's gonna jump on me and start crying or she'll punch me. Either way, I'm gonna get hurt. _Kai stared at the 16 year old girl with long icy blue hair. She wore a pink halter top and a denim mini skirt. She walked slowly towards him, ignoring the guys checking her out. Kiwi still looked as hot as ever. Its been a year since kai saw his best friend. People often confused them as a couple. Kai smirked…_as if we could ever be together. We'd tear each other up in a second. _They were like siblings, always fighting, But always there for each other.**

**Kiwi walked toward kai contemplating whether to jump him or to knock his teeth out. _A year!1 year and only 12 emails and phone calls on holidays! is that how best friends treat each other?_kai had never been a social person, but he always treated her differently. She finally reached him and stared into his deep/blue grey eyes.**

Kiwi: hi kai. Its been a while. Missed you

Kai: same here. **She gave a huge hug. **

_Wow _kai thought, _no drama. Maybe this was finally gonna be a normal year. _**Little did he know this year was going to be far,far from normal. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Kai sat leaning against the tree, enjoying the cool summer day. His best friend sat next to him. Her long ice-blue hair blew in the wind. Kiwi had just returned from Canada and she wanted to catch up with her best friend. **

Kiwi: "kai…I still can't believe you have a girlfriend. I mean you out of all people! Olivia is pretty though…"

Kai:…

Kiwi: "Kai, I was wondering…do u still hate Brooklyn?"

Kai "why?"

Kiwi:"cuz…well…he's kinda my boyfriend now."

Kiwi sat up to see Kai's response. She needed his advice.

Kai: "well…"

AHHH! **There came a scream from the bottom of the hill. Kai and kiwi went to see what the commotion was.**

Olivia: "LET ME GO!" **Screamed a girl with long blonde hair, who was being grabbed by a girl with long black hair.**

Trinity (black hair): "Just give it back to me!"

Olivia: "What?"

Trinity: "my cell phone!"

Olivia: "wha- I don't have it!"

Kai: "Olivia?"

Olivia: "hi Kai!this girl claims I jacked her cell phone!"

Trin: "whoops. Never mind, I found it in my pocket. Hi I'm Trinityshe says to kai & kiwiand I'm really sorry umm…"

Olivia: "call me Olivia"

Kiwi: "I'm kiwi!"

Kai: "kai."

Trinity: "nice to meet you. Have I seen you before?"

Kiwi: "probably. I model for Guess,Abercombie & Fitch ,American Eagle…& other companies."

Trin: "I see. Anyone up for lunch?"

All: sure

Restaurant

Brooklyn: "hi may I join you?" **kai and Olivia look away.**

Kiwi: "sure." **She got up and gave Brooklyn a quick kiss.**

Brooklyn: "hi trinity.Hey guys!"

Trin: "uh…hi" **she blushed deeply**

Olivia:"hi…

Waiter:"what would u like to order?" everyone gasps

"may I take your order?"

Kiwi: "ray?"

Ray: "hey guys!…yea this is my part time job" everyone giggles.

Olivia: "Aww that's so cute"

a girl with blue hair ran into the restaurant up to kai.

Kai:"hey ming sui"

Ming sui: kai…have u seen brian lately?

Kai: "um no"

Ming sui: "ok…whos that?" she points at trinity

Trin(annoyed): "my name is Trinity!"

Brooklyn:"um guys…I gotta go now.bye ki, c ya trinity"

Trinity(forgetting to be annoyed): "yeah. Maybe I should leave to" **Brooklyn and trinity head out the door. The rest leave soon after. The sound of a beybattle comes from behind the gang.**

Kat:"go Zanga! Tyson I'm gonna get you this time!"

Tyson: "yea yea" **Tanika(Nika) Son jumps up and down, her long black hair & monkey tail swish in the air.**

Olivia: "er…is that a tail?"

Nika: "yea gotta problem with it?"

Olivia: "no" **continues to look at Nika strangely.**

**A shadow darts behind the trees.**

Kai: "huh"

Kiwi: "kai…wat is it?" **kiwi looks at the tree**

Kai:"nothing" **kat was getting nervous now that kai was watching.**

Kat: "gotta win this.c'mon Zanga!"

Tyson: "no way!Dragoon!" both blades flew out of the dish.

Kat: "damn"

Nika: "yaay my turn!" **nika was getting ready to launch when a dark green blade flew into the dish**

Nika: "wat the-" **A boy watched them silently from the bench**


End file.
